


Kill la Kill AU where Life Fibers might make you fat. Hilarity ensues.

by GryphSanity



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphSanity/pseuds/GryphSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryuuko gets down in the dumps because of her weight, can Mako cheer her up before their first date?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU where Life Fibers might make you fat. Hilarity ensues.

The world had been saved.

That was what everyone knew, or at least what conclusion they came to within the past couple of hours. A destructive force known as life fibers had threatened the entire planet, covering it in a massive cocoon of cloth-like fibers. Almost immediate panic became widespread as suddenly the rest of space was cut off.

But, almost as quick as it appeared, it vanished. Destroyed. Gone. Something had saved them, all of them, but that’s all they knew. They all collectively thanked whoever was responsible for their salvation. Many started to think of the amazing power and physique behind their savior. They all hoped to see who they really were, and what magnificence they had while saving them.

What they weren’t expecting, however, was a fat blob in space.

In the late hours of the slums of Honnō City, a door could be heard slamming open in one of the houses. In that house a girl and her dog excitedly entered her room. The girl got on one knee, and rose her hands into the air. She inhaled before starting her announcement. “Are you ready for our date…” She dramatically lowered her arms to the ground and out to her sides. “… Ryuuko-chan?!”

The short brunette was wearing a light pink frilly tank top with a white long sleeved shirt under it and bright pink shorts. The girl leaned in with an enlarged ear as she heard a grunt echo in the room. She quickly scanned around before eyeing the large bump under her bed’s blanket.

She tiptoed over to the figure before practically jumping on it. She landed and laid on the figure, her eyes filled with surprise. “Ryuuko is there something troubling you? You didn’t catch me.” She looked to the figure under her.

Ryuuko was lying on her side, staring with blank frustration at the wall. Her black hair messily lay against the bed, the red streak in her hair in plain view. She shuffled a little bit, telling the brunette on top of her to get off. She grunted as she took the blanket off and shuffled over to the side of the bed. She gestured to herself.

“Oh! Right. That.” Mako said sheepishly. She peered at the girl before her. Ryuuko wasn’t skinny, in fact most of her was downright plump. Flab poked out around most of her body. And worst of all she was wearing Mako’s old pajamas, making her body seem to puff out even more.

“I’m sorry, Ryuuko! I should’ve known you were gonna have problems getting any clothes to fit… Ah, why did I only get clothes in your last size!?”

“Because I was that size a couple of hours ago, Mako.” She rolled back into the bed and blanket, hoping to get back to her angsting. She quickly regretted that, as Mako quickly came over and leaned on her.

“Don’t worry Ryuuko-chan! My dad has some spare clothes he could let you borrow before we get new ones. You don’t need to go on our date with only pajamas on!”

“About that… Is it okay if we don’t do that now? I’m tired Mako, I gotta rest.”

Mako put her hands on her cheeks and gasped. “Why didn’t I think of that? You must be dead tired from saving the world, Ryuuko-chan! Outer space battles with your mom must be exhausting!” She jumped onto the bed next to Ryuuko. “Let me join!”

Ryuuko tensed as Mako clawed at the edges of the blanket. “Leave me alone, Mako.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “Ryuuko, what’s wrong?” She lightly shook the cocooned girl for a while. She smiled expectantly as Ryuuko shuffled and slowly sat up.

Ryuuko sighed, and rested her head on her hand. “Look, you remember when we first met, right? Before me and Senketsu?” She glanced to Mako, who quickly shook her head up and down. “Yeah, back when I was skinny? I-“

Ryuuko stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. Mako had shook her head to the left and right instead of up and down, and she was still smiling. Ryuuko was cautious.

“…Fine. Slender.” Her eyes narrowed at the girl shaking her head. “Average.” Once again, Mako happily disagreed. “… You’re not messing with me, right Mako?” Mako shook her head yet again, much to the disbelief of Ryuuko.

“Nope!” She poked Ryuuko’s arm, her finger sunk a little. “You definitely were chubby when we first met. No wonder I couldn’t resist putting you between my arms! You were too soft to ignore!” She said as she hugged and shook herself excitedly.

“Hey, I wasn’t fat!” Ryuuko quickly defended herself.

Mako tilted her head. “Why not? You said it yourself, didn’t you? Senketsu told you that-“ The girl quickly pulled up her shirt to where her head only popped out of the top. She closed one of her eyes as she was ready to impersonate Ryuuko’s late friend and choice of clothing. “Clothing imbedded with special life fibers like myself can give anybody strong of will as much power as the fibers can release. Unfortunately that power comes in both strength and size!”

Ryuuko groaned. “I wish he gave me a little more strength, and a little less size…”

Mako grinned. “Aw Ryuuko, don’t think of it like that! He left some for you to remember him by, that’s what it is. He’ll always be in your heart!”

Ryuuko let out a puff of air. “Yeah, as Cholesterol.” She of all people should have known what the effect life fibers had on one’s body. And when she found out her mother was alive, it was revealed that Ryuuko was experimented on as a baby and made part life fiber herself. She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. “If only I was in a world where life fibers just sucked your blood to give you power…”

Mako laughed. “Don’t be silly Ryuuko! How could that be better than this?”

She sighed and looked to the side. “Well maybe then I wouldn’t have to roll over people…”

Mako let out a small gasp. “But Ryuuko-chan! That’s the best part of your fighting!” She jumped up off the bed, grabbing as many pillows as she could. She faced Ryuuko, determination obvious from her stance. “Remember the first time you did it Ryuuko? You were trying to save me from that boxer! And when you were just ready for Senketsu to activate the life fibers’ true power…!” She suddenly imitated the sound of an explosion and stuffed all of her clothes with the pillows, making her look blobish in body shape. “ You got huge! You were so shocked Ryuuko!” She pulled a red streak out of nothing and put it to her forehead. “W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!” She acted out her looking at her puffed out clothing in shock before tossed the fake hair over her shoulder. “You were so startled you lost your balance! And when you did you tripped and smashed the boxer in one blow!”

Ryuuko tried to stifle the smile forming as she saw the brunette fall with such intensity onto her frightened dog. She brought a fist to her mouth and let out a fake cough to distract herself. “That’s not really a fighting style though, is it.”

“But you were amazing when you did it, Ryuuko! Don’t you remember the day after?” She managed to get back on her feet by rolling herself upwards. “When I was kidnapped you were challenged to a tennis match of death. You accepted it without a second thought! When you started playing you were struggling because you barely knew how to move like that, I was so nervous watching you struggle!” She closed her eyes and covered them with her arm, as if she was looking away from a catastrophe. She lowered it as her face brightened. “But then you got that look on your face. You knew how to win! You waddled over and sat in front of the net!” She pulled up a blanket and stretched it out in front of her, letting it resemble a net before she herself sat down. “All the balls went back into her court! You won!”

Ryuuko felt a little heat on her cheeks as she looked to the side. “Y-yeah, but-“

“Not a single tennis ball fazed you! You were so powerful, and you were only sitting down! You made my heart jump when you looked at her straight in the eye, after getting hit clean in the face by her hardest shot and saying-“ She pulled the fake hair streak back out, and looked down to the dog on the other side of the blanket. One of her eyebrows was raised and she smirked sharply. Mockery radiated off her. “…Ow.”

Ryuuko scratched the back of her neck. “I was doing the best I could work with. That doesn’t mean I really liked it.”

Mako crossed her arms as she stood up, all the pillows and stuffing falling out of her clothing in the process. “But you looked like you were enjoying it so much. Even when we teamed up and I bulldozed you over a bunch of grunts.” She sniffled and a tear fell from her eye. “I’ll never forget that day.” She said with overjoyous nostalgia.

Ryuuko opened her mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted by Mako leaping up in front of her and putting her hands on her shoulders. “Come on Ryuuko-chan! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

Ryuuko flinched, then sulked in defeat. Mako leaned in as she begin to mumble something out. “Mako… “ Mako bit her lip in anticipation. “Have you ever… hit your mom with your stomach so hard she exploded?”

Mako blinked and her expression blankened. “Uh…No, Ryuuko. Not yet, at least.”

“Well…” Ryuuko squinted. “…Not yet?” She shook her head. It was Mako after all. She grabbed her stomach. “Well I… “ She shook it for emphasis. “HAVE.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “OOooh.” She sat back down and stared at the belly. “So that’s how you got the last blow in?” She poked it. Ryuuko looked embarrassed. Mako’s face brightened. Suddenly cupped Ryuuko’s cheeks. “…THAT’S AMAZING RYUUKO!”

“What?” Ryuuko felt dazed as she looked at the excitement and joy on Mako’s face.

“You never told me you were that strong! You hit someone so hard they exploded!? How could you be any cooler!?” Mako was practically freaking out in her enthusiam.

“Whoa Mako calm down! My mother was unbelievably unstable from all the life fibers she had in her, that’s what did it… In fact I think she was trying to rip her heart out, since she was losing to me. But I was moving so fast… I crashed into her…”

Ryuuko’s attempts to diminish her fighting abilities were obviously not working, as Mako’s joyful expression only grew fuller and fuller as she talked more. A small smile began to form. “… You know what. You’re right.” She chuckled to herself and shook her head. “I do kick ass. Well, heh, as much as I can with my fat ass, right?”

Mako nodded happily. “You’re back Ryuuko-chan!” She hugged her as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Just in time for our date!”

Ryuuko felt the heat flush a little more on her face, but quickly dismissed it. “All right, all right. I’m fine now, and I’m done being such an idiot. But really Mako, I need to lay down.” She stretched her arms out, she noticed Mako was staring observantly as she did so. “I’m beat. That fight really took the energy out of me.”

Mako sulked disappointingly. “Awwww…” She crossed her arms and let out a puff of air, her eyes shut tight. “As long as we do it later, I guess I’m fine with it.”

Ryuuko rolled back into the bed and yawned. “Yeah, maybe you could get some clothes that actually fit me now while I’m sleeping. I trust you.” Before she could become fully wrapped in the blanket, she raised her hand and pointed up to Mako. “And make sure to get some new pajamas. These have got to go.” She grinned when Mako nodded. She yawned again. “I’m gonna miss them, they always fit so well.”

Mako narrowed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows confusingly. “… They did?”

Ryuuko shuffled and raised herself up. “What do you mean?”

Mako put her fists on her legs. “They always looked so… tight on you Ryuuko!”

“What? Come on.” Ryuuko rolled her eyes. “These pajamas fit me like a glove before Senketsu decided I needed a little more meat on my bones for safety. How he thought giving me more weight would make the fall back to Earth any safer, I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Anyway. Heck, these pajamas are fitting pretty well right now, all things considered.”

“But Ryuuko, they barely fit me when I wore them! Of course they won’t fit you now!” She pulled on the tight sleeve. “They’ve never fit you!”

Ryuuko raised her eyebrow. “Then why’d you give me clothes that were too small? What, do you like seeing more of me or something?” She said jokingly.

Mako leaned into Ryuuko’s side, a blush starting to form on her face. “Actually…” She let her pointer and middle fingers tiptoe up Ryuuko’s arm to her shoulder. “Lot’s of Mankanshoku women prefer a bigger, fluffier lover.” She gave a wink to Ryuuko.

“…You can’t be serious…” Ryuuko said dumbfounded.

“But what’s not to love!?” Ryuuko staggered back, startled at the smaller girl’s outburst. It was louder than usual. “The more of you there is the more I can hug and adore! The more to cuddle and love! Being softer makes you even more perfect!” She hugged her tightly, causing Ryuuko to blush more. “My parents know that the best! What’s wrong with us being like my parents!?”

“If we were… you-you mean like-“ Ryuuko froze with wide eyes.

Ryuuko’s face blankened white in silent terror at the mental image of herself in Mr. Mankanshoku’s clothes, and she shivered at them fitting just right. Then she thought of Mrs. Mankanshoku and her attraction to Mako’s dad. That couldn’t be her and Mako one day, right? … RIGHT? Her mind wandered again and pictured Mako in her mother’s clothes. She shivered again, but for different reasons than before.

“Are you okay, Ryuuko-chan?” Mako said worryingly. “You’ve been shaking and your face is red all of the sudden!” She leaned in even closer, smooshing her cheek against Ryuuko’s. “I know! I can warm you up!”

Ryuuko put a hand between them and pushed, giving a little distance between her and the excited brunette. She sighed. “No I’m not cold Mako. How could I get cold with all of this?” She gestured to her bloated self.

Mako seemed to not have grasped Ryuuko’s complex message of “blubber=warmth” and tilted her head, a finger tapping against her lip. “But… didn’t you go to outer space a couple hours ago, Ryuuko?”

Ryuuko staggered back a bit. “I-uh…” She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. Damn. She had a point. She shook her head. “Yeah, okay you’re right. But I’m fine now Mako. You don’t need to warm me up.”

“TOO LATE!” Mako quickly jumped onto Ryuuko, forcing a quick yelp out of the larger girl. She wrapped her arms around her in a flash before they both fell onto the bed. Once they landed Mako leaned in and put her head on Ryuuko’s shoulder. She giggled and then started to rub their cheeks together.

“M-Mako!” Ryuuko said half giggling to herself. She put her hands on Mako’s back to try to get her to stop. Luckily it seemed to work, as the brunette leaned back up.

“Yes, Ryuuko-chan?” Mako said with a bright smile. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp. “OH NO! It’s not working!” Suddenly a deep intensity molded Mako’s face. “Your condition is worse! Your face is a bright scarlet now!”

“Is it?” She could clearly feel the heat on her face, but felt compelled to play along after she let out a soft chuckle.

Ferocity came behind Mako’s expression. “We have to take drastic measures! I’ll use my dad’s best healing technique!” She leaned back down, the determination still strong on her face, and landed a kiss on Ryuuko’s cheek.

“No, Mako! Mako come on, stop it!” Ryuuko stuttered out between giggles as Mako pecked again and again on her lover’s cheek. Mako only stopped for a second to shake her head “no” with a fake strict look, then quickly came back down for more. Ryuuko’s giggles turned to heavy chuckles as Mako’s relentless barrage of kisses continued. Mako leaned in for one last peck on the lips, but Ryuuko leaned in to deepen the kiss. A moment of silence was shared between them and the kiss.

Once they were finished, Mako got off of Ryuuko to sit on the edge of the bed again. Her arms shook with excitement. “That was amazing Ryuuko-chan!” She covered her mouth with her hands to try to stifle her giggles.

Ryuuko let out another chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right. It was.” She let out a grunt as she lifted herself next to Mako. “Your Dad’s healing technique?” She said teasingly.

Mako intertwined her fingers and looked to the side. “At least with my mom…”

She laughed and patted Mako’s thigh. “I guess you learned from the best. You win. I’ll get ready for our date now.” Ryuuko looked curiously to Mako, her expression seemed to have darkened and become more serious.

Mako stood up, then walked and faced away from Ryuuko. “You don’t have to now, Ryuuko-chan.” She grinned and gave a trickster stare to Ryuuko as she looked back. Ryuuko raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She made sure that Ryuuko noticed her grabbing the front of her clothes. “Here I come!” She flung her clothes off, only leaving her undergarments as she dashed to the bed.

“Wha-?” Before Ryuuko could react Mako was already jumping over her. She grabbed the front of Ryuuko’s pajamas mid flight and pulled. “Whoa!” Mako landed on the other side of the bed, the momentum of her dash forcing Ryuuko to roll over onto her. “Oh god.” Ryuuko noticed that the heat on her face had gone full force when she felt the mostly naked body under her. “M-Mako?” She tried to lean back up.

Mako leaned in, going past the flustered expression Ryuuko had to her ear. She whispered gently. “You wanted to rest, didn’t you, Ryuuko-chan? Right in this bed. So we’re gonna have our date here, we can rest as long as we want. What could be better than a date where we sleep together? You’d be great as a blanket, Ryuuko~”

Ryuuko’s eyes widened. Suddenly Mako tightly wrapped her arms and legs fully around her. She flinched and closed her eyes, only inches away from the brunette’s face. She kept them closed, nervously waiting for Mako to start. She didn’t know how this started, how it ended, what would she do? Only silence accompanied her now.

A light snoring crept to her ears.

Ryuuko slowly opened one of her eyes. A small bubble was coming out of Mako’s nose. She had fallen asleep. Ryuuko leaned back down to the bed so Mako wouldn’t have to hang off her body. She shuffled a little bit, no use. Mako had a firm death grip on her. She wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She smiled at the sleeping girl as she slowly pulled the blanket over them. She placed a kiss on Mako’s forehead as she wrapped her arms around her. She put their heads side by side. “Never change, Mako.” She whispered as she relaxed on top of her lover, sleep just starting to take ahold of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend at Tumblr, Pure-Red-Wine, a while back. I thought I could post it here.


End file.
